


A Proper Goodbye

by bluestiel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Coda, M/M, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestiel/pseuds/bluestiel
Summary: Serena has just left for Hoenn, and after Ash and Clemont's last battle, Clemont is inspired by Serena's confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea ever since i watched the last xyz episode, and i just knew i had to make it into a fully written coda  
> i just felt it was no fair that serena's last moment with ash was a kiss, whereas ash and clemont didn't even have a proper goodbye scene.  
> this is in no way me hating on serena, i just felt like our boys deserved "A Proper Goodbye," and thus this little fic was born.  
> this is actually the very first fanfiction that i have managed to complete, and i am so proud of myself for finally rounding off a fanfiction so nicely.

_He had done it. He had won a match against Ash._

"Well, Clemont. It looks like you finally beat me," the ravenette grinned as he ran over to his injured pokémon. "Are you okay, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi," the pokémon groaned, clearly fatigued as Ash wrapped it up in his arms, smiling at it proudly.

Clemont returned Bunnelby to its pokéball, threw on his backpack and started jogging across the field. He somehow managed to catch up to Bonnie, and he could tell that she was clearly confused. Her brother used to be the slow one, always lacking behind everyone else, but apparently he, too, could surprise every now and then. Just like Ash did in every gym battle.

In running motion, Clemont started digging around in his backpack and nearly threw himself towards Ash and Pikachu the moment he found what he was looking for.

Ash, with Pikachu still in his arms, was slightly taken aback when he saw Clemont actually running towards them with some potion in his hand. Typical him to always be prepared for those things. Ash had to get better at carrying various potions and berries on him at any time.

"Hey, thanks Clemont," Ash exclaimed as he received the potion, their fingers lightly brushing against each other. If Clemont wasn't so exhausted from running, he would probably blush a little right now.

"Yeah, of course. No problem, Ash," Clemont replied when he got some of his breath back.

Bonnie had stopped running towards Ash and Pikachu when she saw what her brother was up to, and instead had decided to witness it from afar.

"What ever could make my slow brother run like a professional athlete?" she asked Dedenne rhetorically because they both knew the answer. It was none other than a tan ravenette from the Kanto region by the name of Ash.

—

 _If Serena could, then so can I,_ Clemont thought as he saw Ash and Bonnie in his peripheral vision, having what would possibly be their last conversation before Ash's departure back to Kanto.

Ever since Clemont watched Serena confess her feelings for Ash, and kissing him, it secondhandedly gave him courage to do the same thing. This would be the last time they would see each other for a long time. He could take that chance, _right?_

"Clemont, are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice say.

 _Oh no, since when had Ash walked over to where he was standing?_ Clemont, stood frozen, staring down into the floor, building up courage.

"Clemont?" Ash leaned down, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend's face.

Clemont could feel his face redden as he clenched his fists. It was now or never. He knew if he didn't, he would never forgive himself, but he also knew that if he actually did it, it might ruin their friendship forever.

_But there is a chance that it won't._

—

Ash was standing concerned in front of his friend. He placed a hand on Clemont's trembling shoulder and tried inherently to get eye contact with the boy he had traveled with all around Kalos. They had grown very close during their journey, and Ash could tell when Clemont wasn't faring too well.

Ash finally caught sight of his friend's face. He was beet red. _Was he sick?_

—

Ash was still trying to get Clemont's attention, but Clemont wouldn't budge. Then he felt the familiar weight of what was Ash's hand on his shoulder. It reminded him of all the times Ash had been there for him, supported him through tougher times. A journey across the Kalos region wasn't exactly a dance on roses.

Clemont could just make out his friend's face appearing in front of him, and he knew he had to act now, or this opportunity would be lost forever.

 _I'm sacrificing our friendship for this, but if he does feel the same way..._ he had made up his mind. He was really going to do it.

Clemont grabbed Ash by the lapels of his shirt and gave him a quick peck to the lips. He regret it the second their lips touched, and thought he had just lost his best friend.

He quickly let go of the ravenette and muttered a weak "Ash, I-I'm so sorry."

_Then he ran._

—

Faster than Ash could say 'Thunderbolt' Bonnie was by his side with Dedenne and his Pikachu.

"Did Clemont just-" she started, but Ash cut her off. He knew exactly what the young inventor's little sister was aiming for, but there was no time for that.

"Not now, Bonnie." He set off after his friend. "Clemont, wait!" He had no idea what he would do when he caught up to Clemont, _if_ he even managed to catch up to him. He had never seen his nerdy friend run as fast as he was currently doing. The least Ash could do was try.

—

 _Arceus, Clemont of course you would be so stupid. You just kissed your best friend, your only friend. And what for? Just to do it? You do realise he probably hates you now, right.  
_ Clemont was still running, and he had no plans of stopping any time soon. He could hear Ash shouting somewhere in the back, but somehow, Clemont's legs carried him faster than ever before. He needed out. He had made a grave mistake, and he would rather remember his last time with Ash as that kiss, no matter how one-sided it was, than as Ash turning him down and breaking his fragile little heart. It was hard enough to think that today was the day Ash would leave Kalos for a long time.

"Clemont!" Ash's voice was closer now. "No, Pikachu don't. Go back to Bonnie. I'll deal with this myself." Clemont could not see the confused Pikachu stopping in the midst of a thunderbolt move, wondering why it's trainer was intent on reaching his Kalosian friend on his own accord. But obedient as it was it turned around and started hopping back towards the little blonde girl.

 _There is no way he is going to forgive me for what I just did. Why do I have to be so stupid.  
_ Clemont could feel tears pressing on, but he was not going to stop running just yet.

_At least now he knows how I feel. He knows how validated he makes me feel whenever I have a new invention that is just bound to explode. Words cannot explain what I feel for this boy. It feels like just yesterday when I saved him from my own gym._

Clemont and his thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he realised Ash had caught up to him and was currently holding onto his arm.

"Let me go!" Clemont snarled trying to hide his teary face.  
_I get it, I crossed a line. I just thought since we were so close, I could have this one thing before you left._

"Not happening," Ash said firmly, tightening his grip. "Clemont, please look at me," there was a pause. "Are you- are you crying?"

Clemont reluctantly turned towards his friend. "I'm so sorry, Ash. I don't know what came over me, I just-"

He was caught off guard when he felt the other boy's hand cuff his cheek. _I don't want him to pity me._

"A-Ash?" Clemont's tears had since stopped, and he was just marvelling at the face of boy in front of him, inching closer every second. "Ash, you don't have to- mmh." Ash cut him off with his lips.

It took a while before Clemont actually caught on to what was going on, and his first reaction, was to melt into the kiss and lose himself in it. He had wanted this for so long. Exactly how long didn't matter, but he always knew that no one could ever take Ash's place in his heart. His eyes widened as he realised that his best friend's lips were currently on his, and he stood completely still as Ash slowly pulled away from the kiss, a huge smile plastered on his face.

 _Was this happening? Am I dreaming?_ Clemont thought to himself and smiled back towards Ash, tears in his eyes. He really was happy.

"Come on," Ash said as he grabbed Clemont by his hand and dragged him through the airport, almost making Clemont's glasses fall off his face. "My plane is leaving soon, and I want nothing more than for you to see me off." Clemont felt his cheeks flushing again, but what did it matter. He was happy. For once he was genuinely happy. He looked at where their hands were linked and couldn't help but smile.

 _They must have looked so stupid;_ Clemont thought. _Two young boys holding hands, running through an airport.  
_ Little did he know that no one even bat an eye at them. Everyone were too caught up in their own lives.

When they returned at the Gate, they were still holding hands, and though they both seemed oblivious about it at first, one certain little sister surely did not miss it.

"Ash, you're a keeper!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly as she knelt down in front of the two boys.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he gave Clemont's hand a squeeze and flashed his famous grin as Pikachu found its way back on his shoulder.

Bonnie was over the moon happy. She had finally found the perfect partner for her brother. It suddenly made sense why Clemont was never interested in any of the girls she had chosen for him. How could she have been so blind and not realised sooner?

A voice came from the speaker system above them, announcing which flights were next.

"Well, looks like my flight is up next," Ash let go of Clemont's hand and started walking towards his exit, when he got an emotional Clemont in his chest, which almost knocked Pikachu off his shoulder. _So this was what it was like when Clemont initiated a hug?_ Ash surely could get used to this, too bad he had to leave just as they had figured each other out. "Hey, Clemont it's okay. I will be back. I promise."

He reassuringly patted the other boy's back.

"I'll hold you to that, Ketchum," Clemont smiled, slightly teary-eyed again, and stepped away from the ravenette.

"Bye, Ash! Bye, Pikachu!"  
"De-ne-nne!" both Bonnie and Dedenne sniffed.

Ash waved his goodbye, and Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne waved back.

Clemont was just about to turn around and walk outside with Bonnie to see the plane take-off, when Ash came running towards them again.

"Ash, what are you doing you'll miss your fl-" Ash once again shut up Clemont with a kiss.

"I promise."


End file.
